GrimmxIchi Drabble Madness
by SleepAddict6
Summary: The conventional GrimmxIchi couple written in many different scenarios. Randomness, love, smut, etc. Come check it out! WARNING: Contains Yaoi, profanity and other stuff.


Hello! As you may have noticed I've moved from GrimmxKensei to GrimmxIchi, I like both couples honestly. Do not fret, I will still continue to write GrimmxKensei fics and possibly other couples. My fingers are practically itching to try out new stuff. Anny suggestions are welcomed, as I am still working on suggestions from a while ago ^^ Enjoy!~

* * *

**Sick Day**

My throat was dry and scratchy, making my voice sound like shit. Swallowing felt like razors sliding down my throat. So eating was out. The persistent pounding behind my eyes and temples confined me to my bedroom-under the covers. Light hurt like a bitch, so waking up in the morning was a nightmare- more than it already was. I sighed, the only good thing about today is that it's Saturday.

Suddenly there was someone pounding on my front door. I really expected to hear " POLICE! OPEN UP!" but instead I heard the next best thing.

"Ichigo! Open the fucking door." Grimmjow's deep voice made my heart speed up. I made my way towards the door and opened it to see a God personified. Grimmjow was wearing a tight, black Tap Out hoodie in loose jeans and his hair in its usual styled disarray. He just oozed mischief and sex, the lazy grin he was giving me made my head spin even more. Blue eyes spared my apartment a few glances until they focused on my current choice of clothing.

"I was going to control myself today, but if you insist..." I looked down at my white boxers and blushed hard, heat traveling to other places as well. Closing the door Grimmjow walked in and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. His warm lips pressing gently against mine, I sighed happily. Having Grimmjow like this was amazing, and it never happened often enough. My heart was slamming against my chest because of his light touches.

* * *

**Frisky With Whiskey**

"Grimmjow, knock it off!" Ichigo was struggling against his drunken friend, who got a little frisky with whiskey. Currently Grimmjow was straddling Ichigo's hip and trying to restrain his arms, blue eyes hazy and unfocused from the alcohol. Ichigo sighed, Grimm was always like this after a bad break up, he insisted that Ichigo drink his sorrows away with him. Not that Ichigo complained about drinking, it was the aftermath that worried him. Grimmjow was either frisky or extremely violent, he took a chance when he let him drink whiskey- everyone knows that shit gets to you in the worst ways. Apparently tonight it was getting molested by him- again.

Grimmjow's face was slightly flushed and his lips parted, he stared at Ichigo with lust. The orange head froze, that look meant trouble and in a panic he tried bucking the larger man off him. Grimmjow growled with pleasure as Ichigo's body rubbed his erection deliciously.

Oh fuck. Ichigo's eyes widened as he doubled his efforts to shove the brute off him, his body was responding to Grimmjow's in an interesting way. He did have the hots for his friend but to his knowledge Grimmjow was straighter than an iron pipe, except when he drank and was around Ichigo. To his horror he was also becoming stiff, this revelation however did not go unnoticed. Grimmjow smirked and roughly palmed Ichigo's erection, electing a string of moans from the orange head.

Grimmjow slowly leaned into Ichigo's face, barely centimeters apart, with the well-known intention of kissing him- when the alcohol fully took effect.

"…Shit," Deftly, as any drunken man could, Grimmjow got off Ichigo and bolted for the bathroom. Leaving Ichigo in a difficult position, erect and on the floor with bottles of booze everywhere.

"…"

"God damnit Grimmjow!"

* * *

**Rain**

Arms constricted against his stomach possessively and pressed him against his lover's chest. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck in his sleep before going motionless once again. Ichigo sighed happily, no one ever saw this side of Grimmjow and his heart was gleefully happy about that. The warmth they created under the sheets made his mind drift from the rain outside. He hated the rain and Grimmjow didn't fail to notice that, which was why he was acting like this.

Ichigo turned into Grimmjow's body, they were eye level and he had the best view to gaze at his lover's sleeping face. The usual angry lines were softened along his handsome face, his blue hair was carelessly tossed- he looked peaceful. Ichigo slowly traced his features, feather light touches awoke the sleeping man, groggy blue eyes tried to focus.

"Oi, "Grimmjow gave Ichigo a slow smirk as he moved to give him a kiss. Slow, passionate, there wasn't any hurry. The rain outside began to come down harder, the kiss became deeper, hotter. Their bodies responded to each other as they made love, the warmth and friction making Ichigo forget.

* * *

So, what did ya'll think? Suggestions and comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
